As Close as it Comes
by MyDreamsForYou
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have been together for a few months when they begin to realize that being in a relationship isn't always going to be rainbow and unicorns.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay first off sorry about not updating any of my other fic's, I've been really sick for the last three months so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Cause on the days I've been feeling good, I have to do a whole lotta make up work for school, which thank god is over in like a week! So I only planned for this fic to be a one shot but I guess my mind had other ideas cause it took it in a completely different way than I intended it to go. So yeah hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: So I don't own TM, so basically nothing has changed. **

* * *

It has been weeks since Teresa Lisbon's life was actually where she wanted it to be. Jane and herself finally pulled their heads out of their asses and told each other they loved one another. They had flown back to Austin where the couple went to find a house to live in together. It took a few weeks until they found the perfect home. It was two stories with a large backyard, where she hoped that her and Jane's future children would run and play. It was four bedrooms and three and a half baths. It was an open floor plan, the front door opened to a foyer which as you walked passed an office closed off by French doors. Which opened up at the end of the hall to a huge kitchen that contained a island in the center. It connected on one side to the family room and the other the dining room. It was perfect for them, it was ten minutes away from the FBI and was located in one if the best school districts in Austin.

The first day after the couple had gotten back from Miami, they had both been called into Abbotts office for a talk. Which contained a whole lot of Jane lying through his teeth and a ton of double meaning from both sides of the desk. To say the least Lisbon couldn't remember the last time she was so happy.

As the weeks turned to months, Lisbon was growing impatient with Jane. She would bring up the idea of kids and he would swat it away without any reasoning. She would bring up marriage, the same thing happened again. She loved him but he was a horrible communicator and it was pissing her off.

•••

It took him twelve years to finally tell the woman he loved, he loved her. Now she was moving too fast for him or maybe he was moving too slow. It was hard for him he wanted to please her, he wanted to give her every wish she desired but he couldn't. He didn't understand why but he still felt the betrayal to Angela. And when Lisbon brought up having kids, he now thought he was betraying Charlotte by moving on without her. Would Teresa allow their children to know they had an older sister who was killed. Would she allow them to know their Father had a life before them, before he met their Mother. Would she allow it?

•••

"Teresa, can we talk?" Jane asked from living room to the kitchen were Lisbon was making dinner.

"Sure, what about?" Lisbon asked as she dried her hands off on a towel and went to sit next to him on the couch. Jane put his arm around Lisbon and pulled her into a hug, and kissed her hair.

"I know." Jane said trying not to look into Lisbon's direction so he averted his eyes to the TV show he was watching about animals.

Lisbon didn't look at him avoided his eyes as he did hers and focused them on the TV.

"Teresa…" Jane said after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry, please don't be mad. I didn't mean for it to happen." Lisbon said standing up, and began pacing back and forth in front of the TV.

"I'm scared, not mad. It's not like it's only your fault. It take two to make one." Jane smiled as he pulled out a pregnancy test.

Teresa smiled and ran to the love of her life and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and help her for awhile. His fears were still there but they were subsided when he thought of the baby he and Lisbon were expecting.

•••

Lisbon was happy that Jane had found her pregnancy test in the trash, so it wasn't hard for her to tell him they were having a baby that she wasn't sure he wanted or not. As the first month went by, it was becoming clear that Jane was excited about the baby. Yet Lisbon could tell he was holding back on something. She wanted on multiple occasions to try and ask him, but she could never find the right time.

Jane was becoming more and more adamant about Lisbon telling Abbott about her pregnancy, so he could put her on desk duty. Lisbon on the other hand wasn't about to tell anymore about the baby. For one thing she was at a higher risk for losing their child and didn't want to tell people she was pregnant then have to take it back. She wasn't about to tell anyone about the baby until she reached her second trimester.

As Lisbon arrived to work at her normal hour, leaving Jane at home still in bed. She sat at her desk, while people started to arrive to work. Even at the CBI she wanted to be there first to make sure everything would go her way. Which never happened when Jane was involved as she learned throughout the years, but she continued to try even though it was useless. Cho had showed up a few minutes after her, they exchanged hellos then he went to the break room to fill up his coffee. Lisbon took a drink from her travel mug, which was filled with water due to limited caffeine intake while pregnant. Cho didn't question her if she wanted coffee as he saw the mug and assumed it was already filled with the liquid the woman couldn't live without.

Jane arrived at the FBI about an hour after the rest of the unit had arrived and started their work day. From the moment he walked out of the elevator, she could tell something was off. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but he was definitely not himself.

•••

He was scared, he had never been this scared since he saw his wife and daughter dead. The thing was he wasn't filled with rage this time and he wasn't going to seek revenge. He was just a scared man, who was too shocked to do anything else but worry. His old self would have come up with a plan by now. He would have already gone behind Lisbon's back, but now he was different. Now he had a new family he had to worry about, it wasn't just him anymore; it was Teresa, their baby and him.

Jane walked over to his couch and laid down. He could feel Lisbon's eyes burn into him, but he couldn't look at her. He needed to clear his mind, he needed to talk to someone but he couldn't talk to Lisbon about this, she was already high risk and any unneeded stress added to her wouldn't be good for the baby. He was stuck, there was Wiley, Cho, Abbott or even Fisher he could speak with, but he wasn't ready to face this yet and he was afraid to share.

Cho had noticed Jane wasn't himself, he saw Lisbon battling with herself internally on whether or not to talk with Jane. Cho was done with their non communication, he decided to take it into his own hands, and asked what Lisbon needed to know.

"Talk." Cho said straight faced from his desk. All heads in the room turned to him but Jane's. Jane didn't respond, he knew the question was directed to him but he didn't want to speak.

"Jane talk." Cho repeated.

"Talk about what, the weather. Well if you insist, I'd say it's a tad too dry here and it's getting rather hot outside 100's isn't my cup of tea if you ask me. I prefer California weather to Texas'." Jane spoke trying to get people to stop looking in his direction.

"Dammit Jane enough, tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Lisbon said getting irritated with Jane avoiding Cho's question.

"Teresa..please not now." Jane said in a quiet voice which was only meant for Lisbon to hear.

"No Jane now." Lisbon said a little too loudly, allowing the room to refocus their attention onto the couple.

"Teresa this isn't the time!" Jane said trying to remain calm, he was starting to become irritated.

"I swear to god you tell me what the hell is wrong with you or I'll leave!" Lisbon spoke with realizing what she had said. She was too angry to care what was being said she just wanted to know answers.

The argument continued to grow in anger, the yelling could be heard across the building. There were things being said that neither had them ever meant. Lisbon threw a stapler at Jane who had gotten out of the way in time and it landed on the couch. People were beginning to get scared that the fight would become physical, Wiley had ran across the building to find Abbott who was in a meeting. While Wiley was away, Cho and Fisher tried to control Jane and Lisbon. They separated them putting them on opposite sides of the room, but they yelling and the swearing continued. As Fisher held onto Lisbon guiding her into a chair as far away as she could get her away from Jane. Lisbon began sobbing, she couldn't help it the sobbs were horrible and she couldn't stop. Eventually she would blame it on her hormones but at the time she forgot she was even pregnant.

* * *

**Please don't hate me, next chapter I will have everything resolved so don't worry. Also I'd like to know whether or not y'all want Jane and Lisbon's baby to be a boy or a girl! Please review and follow and whatever else ya wanna do it always makes my day/night! **

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I hope you like this chapter! I was so excited to see how many of you guys liked the first chapter it meant so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TM, but my birthday is on the 18th so I'm hoping somehow I'll get the rights to it or like the CBS broadcast system so then TM won't have to wait until January to premier. **

* * *

Jane didn't realize how quickly their argument had gone off the deep end. They had said things that both of them wished they could have taken back. Jane stopped struggling against Cho's grip and relaxed into the chair, he was forced into. What had he done, he was finally with the woman he loved and he was ruining it.

"What the hell was that?" Cho asked once he saw that Jane had calmed down.

"Nothing." Jane said keeping to himself, not wanting to tell anyone.

"That was definitely not nothing, I've seen you two fight before but never like that, never that explosive." Cho sighed as he looked over his shoulder at Lisbon and Fisher.

"Cho,I really don't want to talk about it." Jane tried again although he was sure he was going to end up telling the man.

"I don't care what you want or don't want. I want to make sure Lisbon is safe and right now I don't think you two should be anywhere near each other." Cho said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't understand. She can't know, it put her at risk for so many things." Jane said running his hand down his face.

"Jane, Lisbon my office now!" Abbott yelled as he walked into the bullpen followed by Wiley who was hot on his tail. Lisbon stood up and walked to Abbott's office without giving Jane a glace. Jane sighed and started to walk away from Cho, before he was pulled back to face Cho.

"If you hurt her, you have no idea what will be coming your way." Cho spoke through gritted teeth.

"I would never hurt her, I love her." Jane said disgusted that man would ever think he would hurt Teresa. He left the bullpen accompanied by Abbott leading the way to his office.

"I told both of you when you started this relationship I wanted nothing from your personal lives to enter the work room. I don't need the other agents distracted by two people who don't know how to wait until they are away from others to do what needs to be done." Abbott spoke as he shut the door and walked behind his desk to sit down, to face Jane and Lisbon.

"Sorry Sir." Lisbon said pulling herself together, but she still couldn't bring herself to look at Jane.

"I don't want to hear it. I want to know why the both of you started screaming at one another and couldn't control yourselves and I had to be pulled out of a very important meeting to deal with this." Abbott sighed folding his hands on top of his desk looking back at forth between the two.

Jane didn't look at Lisbon and Lisbon didn't look at Jane both adults avoided any eye contact with Abbott, while he waited for a response from one of them.

"I'm not going to sit here all day, one of you better start talking." Abbott said getting irritated.

"Jane wouldn't tell me about something that is clearly bothering him." Lisbon said her eyes wandering the room, realizing how stupid the start of their argument sounded.

"I didn't tell you because you don't need to know right now." Jane said trying to defend himself.

"I have the right to know what's going on with you. That's what being in a relationship is about, we need to be open and honest with each other." Lisbon said turning her head to look at Jane for the first time since they entered Abbott's office.

"I know, but I don't even know what to make of what has me worried right now." Jane said looking back at Lisbon. He could see the hurt in her eyes and it was killing him not telling her what he had found sitting on their kitchen table that morning.

"I'm just letting you two know, I'm not allowing you both out of this room until your issue is settled or you both come to an agreement about personal and business life. I have to get back to my meeting. I'll have Cho posted outside this door and I hope both of you work things out." Abbott said getting up from his chair and walking out the door leaving Jane and Lisbon alone in the office.

"Abbott is gone, tell me what is wrong." Lisbon said hoping this time their talk will not spiral out of control like it had done earlier.

"I'll tell you, but please don't start freaking out." Jane said taking a deep breath, as he glanced out the side of his eye to see through the glass door Cho standing with his back to them.

"Okay, tell me." Lisbon said turning her body on the the chair to face him.

"When I woke up this morning, I went downstairs to make some food since I was hungry and wanted eggs and I knew that, it may be my only chance to have them again in a long time since the smell makes you sick. Anyway I went over to the table to sit down and I found a letter laying next to some red roses. I opened it and it said how the Blank Association never went away and they want their revenge on me for killing their leader." Jane said bracing himself for how Lisbon was going to react.

Lisbon sat in silence for awhile trying to wrap her head around what Jane had just told her. She was prepared for something bad but she never in a million years she thought that Jane was going to tell her was about Red John coming back into their lives. After all this time after them finally feeling safe and getting together and about to start a family, he was going to come back and ruin it all.

"Say something." Jane said starting to get really worried. Lisbon hadn't said a word or almost five minutes.

"I don't know what to say Patrick. I don't know what to do, I thought we were safe but I guess I was wrong." Lisbon said standing up from the chair she was sitting in and began pacing the room.

"I thought we were too." Jane said standing up to pull Lisbon into a hug.

"What about the baby?" Lisbon said tears in her eyes.

"What about the baby?" Jane asked pulling Lisbon back to look in her tear filled eyes.

"I don't want him or her to be in danger of the Blank Association." Lisbon said putting her hands on her non existent belly.

"The baby won't because we will get to the bottom of this before the baby is born." Jane said putting his hand on Lisbon's abdomen next to her own hands.

"Promise me." Lisbon said looking up at Jane.

"I promise you, I will not let anything happen to the baby or you for that matter." Jane smiled pulling Lisbon back into a tight embrace.

"I love you." Lisbon smiled as she kissed Jane, she didn't care they were in the middle of her superiors office, in the middle of the work day, all she cared about was her family and how she needed to be able to protect them.

"I love you too." Jane spoke at the end of the kiss.

•••

"I'm not going back to the house tonight." Lisbon said turning her chair to face Jane's couch.

"I wouldn't expect you too." Jane said his eyes still closed as he spoke.

"I don't want you back there either." Lisbon said.

"Why not, someone has to be their to hold down the fort." Jane answered.  
"You have to be joking. Someone broke into our house and left you a letter and you want to go back there by yourself." Lisbon spoke gritting her teeth.

"I'll bring Cho." Jane said, eyes still close as he layed on his couch.

"You will not, I don't want you back in that house until we know what is going on." Lisbon said watching Jane rise into a sitting position.

"That's very irrational thinking Lisbon, we have to go to our house at some point before we figure out what is happening. I need clothes, you need clothes and those things are at our house." Jane said smirking back to his love.

"Oh shut up, that's not what I meant. " Lisbon said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, but it's what you said my dear." Jane smiled as he got up and starting walking toward the break room.

"Where are you going to stay?" Jane asked as he came back with a fresh cup of tea in his hands.

"Fisher told me earlier today after our fight that I could stay with her, so I'll probably stay with her tonight." Lisbon said watching as Jane pulled up a chair to sit in front of her desk.

"Okay, and I'll somehow persuade Cho into letting me stay with him. Although he is a little ticked off at me already for fighting with you. So maybe I'll crash at Wiley's place." Jane said as he watched Lisbon relax from knowing he wouldn't be spending the night at their own home.

"Stay with Wiley, I don't need a call at 2 in morning from Cho telling me I have to come pick you up cause he can't deal with you anymore." Lisbon smiled as she drank from her travel mug.

"So you're giving me to Wiley cause you think he won't pass me off to you." Jane smiled.

"Yep." Lisbon smiled as she leaned over her desk to give Jane a peck on the lips.

•••

"Are you and Jane okay now?" Fisher asked once Lisbon and herself arrived at her house.

"We're as good as we are going to get." Lisbon smiled as she placed her bags on the living room couch.

"Are you sure, I mean you two aren't even sleeping in the same house. You're here and Jane is over at Wiley's?" Fisher said as she went over to her kitchen start making dinner.

"We're fine, it's just some things from our past catching up with us and we just want to be cacious." Lisbon said following Fisher into the kitchen.

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking is it about Red John?" Fisher asked as she watched Lisbon's facial expression go from happy and glowing to upset and dark.

"Yeah, Jane found a letter from the Blank Association on our kitchen table this morning." Lisbon said her eyes focusing on her feet, Jane and herself never said they couldn't tell anyone about what was going on and if she knew Jane, he wasn't about to ask for help from anyone. So in her mind it was a good idea to tell Fisher about their incident that morning.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'll update as soon as possible! Please don't be afraid to leave me a review that would be awesome, I love each and everyone of you who take the time to read this it means everything to me that people like what I'm writing! Thanks everyone!**

**TBC…**


End file.
